Ice Masters: Rebooted
by Hiddengirl2008
Summary: Zoey and her goofy friends are back for another adventure. But the overlord plans to steal Lloyd's power and become the golden master, things look hopeless...read to find out! (Crappy summary! Don't own picture)
1. Chapter 1

**BOOM! and there was the sequel of Ice Masters Welcome back guys!**

 **Just a few things I wanna bring up for this book**

 **First of all: THIS IS REBOOTED!**

 **Second of all: whenever you see these things called snowflakes * that means someone's swearing test it out Arrianne.**

 **Third of all: This story has been EDITED**

 ***Josh kicks Arrianne***

 **Arrianne: WHY YOU LITTLE ***********************************************************

 **Me: That'll do Arrianne!**

 **Cannon: Hiddengirl2008 doesn't own ninjago, just some of the plot and the ocs!**

Chapter 1 Dreams and Issues

Zoey's POV,

I was sitting in my room. I felt Cannon's need at the moment, I felt so alone, well that was until I heard a tap on the window. I turned around to see it was Abigail at the window. Wait, my room's on the second floor. I open the window. I helped her struggle through the window, she sat on my bed panting for a minute or two, then replied

"Hi". I was very confused.

"Why didn't you knock on the front door, I would have answered" I said.

"Oh, I thought it was locked, and I wanted to practice my stealth skills" Abigail explained.

"How did you get up here?" I continued asking.

"Harvey and Josh helped me up, oh and Arrianne's here with us too!" Abigail said, as soon as I heard that the others were here I ran to the window, and opened it. Not too far below, Harvey was struggling to get Josh up to the window, meanwhile Arrianne was video taping them with her phone, watching as they struggled. I slapped my forehead looked down at them and yelled

"The door's open!" I giggled as Josh fell on Harvey.

"Get off me!" Harvey mumbled from underneath Josh's bottom. I saw Arrianne on the ground laughing, I don't even think she's video taping anymore. I looked at Abigail and we began racing down the stairs. We went into the kitchen, and out the front door. Josh had just realized he crushed Harvey and started getting off him. I helped Harvey to his feet as Arrianne walked over to us. As soon as everyone was standing again, we all began laughing. Suddenly something started stinging in my head, I stopped laughing and fell on the ground. I heard everyone gasp and come to help me.

"Zoey are you okay?" I heard Harvey say, before I found myself passed out.

None's POV,

Harvey in panic started trying to pick up Zoey.

"Something's happened to her" Harvey shook as he brought Zoey into the house.

"Is something to do with the heat? It is hot today after all and you know what happens when she gets super hot!" Arrianne suggested. Harvey tore through the freezer and pulled out a random ball of ice in a bag. He Shrugged.

"Turn on an air conditioner in here, she probably needs it!"Harvey waved his hand in front of her face.

"Holy crap! But it'll be 40% degrees in here if I turn it up to full speed..." Josh began.

"He don't give a **** if it's cold in here, she needs it! Do it or else I'll beat the living **** out of you!" Arrianne threatened as he turned it on. Suddenly Zane walked through the door in a new ninja suit.

"Zoey I'm... home? Zoey!" Zane realized the situation and ran to his sister.

"What are you four doing here?!" Zane scolded.

"Uh... wanted to visit Zoey" Josh explained.

"I specifically explained to her to stay indoors today! How did you get inside?" Zane asked.

"I sorta... slipped through her bedroom window..." Abigail said. Zoey suddenly heard all of this and woke up. Zane was just losing her mind with the other four he didn't even notice that Zoey was awake, until the seventeen year old tapped him on the shoulder.

"Zoey! You're okay!" Zane hugged his sister tight.

"Yeah I'm fine... What's going on? Why are you in a ninja suit?" Zoey asked. Zane sat down to Zoey and looked at her.

"Zoey...the overlord's...alive" Zane sighed. The overlord was Zoey's biggest nightmare.

"THE OVERLORD'S FROSTIN' ALIVE! I REALLY WANT TO GO TO WHEREVER HE IS AND KICK HIS LITTLE..." Zoey screamed before Zane covered her mouth.

"And we need as much help as we can get this time" Zane said as he turned to the rest of her friends and back at her. The rest of the team walked in each holding a ninja suit. All in the colors of pink, purple, lime green, gray, and light blue. All five of the teenagers nodded their heads. They were ready.

 **How was that? It'll get better I promise! Also this is rebooted just telling you! ZANE DIES, but there will be a twist when the time comes...**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	2. This is not goodbye

**DEAR PEOPLES,**

 **Meanwhile people are wondering "why the hell hasn't she updated anything?" well I'm giving the truth out! My computer is acting like CRAP! I'm stressed out and tired, I can't do it right now! Now this is not goodbye, I promise you, I'm not gone for good. I just need a bit of a break from the stress, I'm not just leaving here I'm leaving Quotev too. I need time to myself to get over the stress and pressure, please understand, Please! Remember I love you guys and you support me so much, I will return I promise, I don't know when, but expect me to come back, LOVE YOU ALL!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	3. I'M BACK!

**_Hello readers,_**

 ** _I'M BACK! like I told you I would, I decided to try destroying the stress and moving on. I am currently editing "Frozen the rebooted theme and Ice masters" I want to make better versions of them, could you check out the editing for frozen? Cause I want more eyes to see more errors that I can fix in the first three to four chapters? As for the shorts and Songs. I am about to start doing a song, and a one shot. Ice masters. I will work on that. Frozen will be back soon! PLEASE CHECK OUT THE EDITING ON FROZEN! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?  
_**


	4. Update I'm not dead

**IF YOU ARE SEEING THIS THEN YOU NOW KNOW THAT I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **I've been really busy, and I haven't had time to update stories. I am such a mean person especially to the Ice master people. I hope to have things like this to be up by this weekend:**

 **Ice masters: YES!**

 **Frozen: :{ (that means questionable)**

 **One shots: Maybe...**

 **Song Parodies: NEED REQUEST GUYS!**

 **HISHE: NEED REQUEST ON IDEAS GUYS!**

 **The Memory Ninja: I haven't even started the next chapter, but maybe...**

 **Aspen Heights Ninjago: I don't know how, but I'm stuck on episode 37, when it's usually 38 I get stuck on for fanfictions involving the tournament of elements.**

 **Well if you didn't see a story I didn't put in for updates let me know and I'll give you information on that story. I'm sorry for my words being in cooky places, it was 6:30 AM when I wrote this**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	5. Hi

**Hi guys,**

 **Sorry I haven't been on here in a while. I am not feeling well lately. I'm not in the mood for writing, and I just don't know why. I have a a lot of pressure still on me, and I just need the relief for a little while. I don't know if I'll come back, but sorry...**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	6. Blackout (WARNING SUCKY CHAPTER)

**Wow I haven't updated this story in forever. It may be crappy because I didn't have much inspiration for all of Rebooted** ** _except_** **The Titanium Ninja. Can you guys help me with the rest of the season? I will give ya a shout out if you help me!**

Chapter 2 Blackout

None's Pov,

Zoey and the gang were at Ed and Edna's junk yard. Zoey was waiting for Cannon. There was no sign of him. Suddenly Cannon was in front of her and startled.

"I'm back!" He cheered.

"Thank frostbite you're back! I needed you three days ago!" Zoey complained.

"Well I'm here now! What'cha needing! Get it Zoey! That's gonna be my new catch phrase" Cannon was joking around.

"Cannon! It's serious! The overlord's back!" Zoey scolded. Zane noticed this and walked into the room Zoey was in. Zane couldn't see Cannon, but Zoey was still able to.

"Zoey! Who are earth are you talking to?" He asked. Zoey looked at Cannon who answered

"Only you can see me... and hear me". Zoey looked irritated scolded to Cannon

"You're embarrassing me, Cannon! Zane can't see you!". Zane was really confused now.

"What's going on?" Zane asked.

"Zane meet Cannon, Cannon meet Zane" Zoey sounded crazy from Zane's prospective.

"Nice to meet you, well I already know you! You're my sister!" Cannon said. Zane just shrugged and walked off very confused.

"Great job Cannon, you embarrassed me!" Zoey sounded crazy to other people.

"What do you mean, you're my brother!" Zoey wondered.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was suppose to be your brother, I passed away, this is how I became a conscience, if people die under the age of 3 they become consciences" Cannon had finally explained it all to her.

"Wow! I have another brother, that's amazing" Zoey ran and hugged Cannon.

"Now that you've touch me, I can be seen by other people" Cannon said. Abigail followed Zane this time into the room Zoey and Cannon were in. Zane's eyes went huge when he saw Cannon.

"Zoey, is this the Cannon that you were trying to tell me about?" Zane asked. Cannon walked over to Zane and dropped his arm on his shoulder.

"I'm more than just her conscience, I'm older than you, I'm your older brother" Cannon said.

"Never mind that! We have to stop the nindroids" Zoey grabbed Cannon's hand and started running out the door.

" Mess you! Zoey!" Cannon disappeared. After what was an anxious battle with the nindroids, and a run in with a mysterious someone, the gang decided to go back to the city.

 **Odd scene eh? I know that I suck at explaining things with Cannon! IF YOU HAVE COMPLAINTS ABOUT THIS, THEN YOU CAN GO SCREW YOURSELF! But** ** _please_** **guys help me out! Send a suggestion and I will most likely do it! PLEASE! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	7. A Little Update Thingy

**Hey Guys, it's Hiddengirl2008 and I have some sort of update/where the hell are all my stories thingy. First things first, I have been very upset lately because the two people who inspired me to create my fanfiction account are nowhere to be seen, (well one of them are still around, but she stopped writing the series that inspired me:() As they are slipping away from fanfiction, I am losing my inspiration and I don't get as much from readers. I am not leaving (again), it's just that things are just going to be slower due to lack of inspiration. Here's what is going to happen.**

 **Frozen Tournament of Elements: I am in the middle of writing chapters for this, don't worry about this one.**

 **The Memory Ninja: Work in progress, I want to continue writing this.**

 **Ice Masters: I am stuck on this one, need a bit of ideas and inspiration until I reach the Titanium Ninja episode chapter thingy.**

 **Elemental Defenders: I have ideas for this, I just need some time to set up the book :)**

 **Ninjago Funny One Shots: I am kinda drifting away from this guys, but I am working on a one shot at the moment (Just a head's up! This one includes some spoilers and new characters for Skybound) I might be wrapping this one up though :(**

 **Song Parodies: I am probably going to be dropping this one. I am just not into modern music and I am running out of songs for this series, sorry guys :(**

 **Ninjago Tournament of Elements HISHE: I am working on this! Do you mind if I were to skip the episodes I don't have any ideas for and wait until I come up with ideas for the ones that I don't?**

 **Ninjago Aspen Heights: Guys, I am dropping this one. Alexis hasn't updated Aspen Heights in forever and she has changed the series and I really don't enjoy writing this crossover anymore :(**

 **I have no idea what to expect from the future. Don't worry I am not dropping Fanfiction, just slowing down. I haven't really been in the mood for writing Fanfiction lately, but I will continue for the readers :) If you were to give me some inspiration, it may help. I still have all of you amazing fans from the beginning and new people have come along. Your reviews are really helpful, and give me the strength and ideas to write the stories I don't feel like writing. You guys are awesome! Reviewers, Followers, and even readers! The thought to know that you enjoy what I write really makes me happy :) You guys are awesome! You give me ideas, and you are amazing people to talk to. I love being on Fanfiction and Quotev :) I don't want to lose that bond with you people, cause that would be sad :*( Hey I find whenever I lose a good fanfic, I see in the future that another good one may take it's place. I stopped writing the Phineas and Ferb one, and I picked up the Memory ninja, in my opinion that story is doing great! I just wanted to send you this message saying that I appreciate each and every one of you guys. Thank you! Here's a cookie for being awesome, because cookies are awesome (::) (::) (::) Thank you so much for everything you guys!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	8. DON'T TICK ME OFF!

**Hello guys, it's Hiddengirl2008 here with a bit of a message. Kinda of a rant I should say, cause a few of you have really ticked me off lately by saying "Stop writing this shit it's a stupid waste of time". If you have reviewed something like this on any of my stories, or plan to, I have one thing to say to you...**

 **GO SCREW YOURSELF! I want to please every one of my readers, and people who say this are not giving me much inspiration and it's ticking me off. I am working on all of these, give me time! I don't have the summer off from school, I can't help it. People saying crap like that, gets on my nerves. But thankfully there are only a few of these people, I also wanted to say thank you for all of your patience and support while I am going through this "I don't really have much time for writing fanfiction phase". I AM ALSO INACTIVE ON QUOTEV, SO THIS IS NOT THE ONLY WEBSITE!**

 **Hiddengirl2008**


	9. Hey

**Know what you're thinking "** ** _another author's note"_** **. I am really sorry about the inconvenience with writing on here. I have a lot going on in my life. I go to camp 7-20th of August :). As you know I do school over the summer too. Finally, I haven't been feeling the greatest lately:*( I am probably going to be like this for a little while. But don't worry about me, I am receiving help:) I just wanted to say something. Don't hold back your feelings, if you know or feel that something's wrong with you tell someone immediately. I understand how hard it is but my thought is if you really need help, then you can ask for it. I promise you, telling people was the hardest thing I have ever done in my entire life. It's difficult...but that doesn't mean you can't do it :) I know it's difficult trying to continue my stories with my issues on here, but I can do it. Here's where I am going to start this weekend before I go to camp I am going to try to get these up.**

 **Blue Disguise**

 **Ice Masters**

 **The Memory Ninja**

 **stay strong guys, I know we can do it :)**

 **-Hiddengirl2008**


End file.
